Utilization of an electronic device, such as a mobile telephone, while driving a car can increase the risk of an accident by more than 20 times. Someone driving on a main road at 60 mph who is inattentive for only one second, for example, travels 27 meters while “flying blind.” This is long enough, for example, to drive into a tree. According to a survey by DEKRA, one in every five car drivers utilizes the driver's mobile telephone while driving.